A Sorveteria de Kyo
by Sabaku
Summary: Kyo abre uma sorveteria em South Town, mas precisa de bons empregados para ajudálo no negócio. Tradução da Fanfic Kyo's Ice Cream Shoppe de Master Jin Sonata.
1. Kyo e Iori

**A Sorveteria de Kyo**

**Escrito por**: Master Jin Sonata

**Traduzido por**: Sabaku**  
**

**Gênero**: Humor

Escrito em Janeiro de 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SNK or its characters.

* * *

**A Sorveteria de Kyo**

Kyo estava em frente à sua nova sorveteria no coração de South Town. Ele planejava abrí-la amanhã de manhã, mas faltava alguma coisa...

**"Ow cara, esqueci de contratar alguns empregados! O que vou fazer?" **ele exclamou, batendo com a mão na testa. **"Ok, sem pânico, você pode encontrar alguém que lhe dará uma mão durante a grande abertura."** disse para si mesmo.

Kyo abriu sua carteira e retirou sua agenda de telefones, e começou a folheá-la atrás de contatos em potencial.

**"Hmm... Ramon? Nah, ele está muito ocupado brincando com as crianças... Takuma? Não, ele está no hospital depois de passar uma cantada na Blue Mary... Yamazaki? Diabos, não..."**

**Dez minutos mais tarde**

**"Bem, só sobrou a última página. Vamos ver quem é o sortudo que vou chamar..."** Ele disse, espiando através das últimas páginas da agenda.

**"Não... ah não.. eu não posso... mas acho que não tenho escolha..."** falou enquanto pegava hesitante o seu celular e começou a discar.

**No dia seguinte...**

Era a grande abertura da Sorveteria de Kyo. Dentro, ele mostrava ao seu novo empregado o lugar.

**"...E aqui é onde ficam as coberturas dos sorvetes. Se você seguir para trás, vai encontrar o freezer gigante que guarda todos os nossos 573 sabores. Alguma pergunta?"**

**"Sim, existe algum sabor 'Chocolate Kusanagi Queimado'?"** Iori Yagami respondeu. Ele, assim como Kyo, estava vestindo um avental branco e um pequeno chapéu estilo anos 50. O ruivo estava com um olhar aborrecido na cara.

Kyo deu a Iori um sorriso sem graça de desconforto. **"Olha, Yagami, eu estou desesperado. Você foi o único que eu pude chamar para trabalhar aqui."** Ele explicou, sua expressão retornando ao normal.

**"De qualquer maneira, apenas lembre-se que eu quero 90 porcento dos lucros diários depois do meu expediente"** Iori recordou.

**"Hum... certo. Bem, está na hora de abrir as porta. Agora vá para o balcão da frente e sirva os clientes. E tente não incinerar ninguém. Eu vou estar aqui atrás se precisar de alguma coisa."** Kyo disse, antes de deixar Iori lidar com a primeira leva de clientes.

**"Sim, sim..." **Iori disse, revirando os olhos.

**Próximo Capítulo: Kula, Maxima, Ralf e Ash**

O que você está achando? Por favor, leia e comente!

Nota do tradutor:  
Oi, eu sou Sabaku. Esta é a primeira vez que traduzo um fanfic. Esta fic foi escrita por **Master Jin Sonata**, que gentilmente permitiu que eu a traduzisse para português.  
A série _A Sorveteria de Kyo _está completa e possui 5 capítulos, totalizando aproximadamente 3.500 palavras na versão original (esta, contudo, ficará levemente maior por causa das Notas do Tradutor)  
É isso aí pessoal, quem ler, se puder, deixa um review, especialmente se tem algum comentário sobre a tradução.

Obrigado Sonata/Thanks Sonata.


	2. Kula, Maxima, Ash e Ralf

**Capítulo 2**

_"Somente oito horas até eu poder pegar o meu pagamento e largar esta espelunca..."_

Iori aguardava atrás do balcão de atendimento com um olhar bastante desinteressado no seu trabalho. Justamente então os primeiros clientes entraram no estabelecimento.

Eram Maxima e Kula.

Maxima olhava o lugar enquanto Kula dirigiu-se ao balcão onde Iori estava.

"**Bem vindos à Sorveteria do Kyo. Em que posso ajudá-los?**" Iori disse com um monótono tom de voz.

"**Humm... eu posso provar aquele sabor?**" Kula perguntou, apontando para o Chocolate Fudge Ripple.

**"Absolutamente." **Iori respondeu, pegando um pouco do sorvete com uma colher de amostra e alcançando para Kula. Ela provou e sorriu, lambendo seus lábios.

"**Humm... eu posso provar aquele outro?**" Ela perguntou apontando para o Bubblegum Delight.

Iori levantou as sombrancelhas antes de dar a ela outra porção. "**Aqui**" disse quando alcançou a nova amostra para a garota. Ela comeu e saboreou como se fosse a última porção.

**Quarenta e oito provagens depois...**

"**humm... agora eu posso provar o Butterscotch?**" Kula insistiu.

Iori estava começando a ficar realmente irritado.

"**PORQUE VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO PEDE LOGO UM POTE INTEIRO DE SORVETE PARA PARAR CHORAMINGAR EM VOZ ALTA!!!**" ele berrou para a garota.

"**Eepp!!**" Kula gritou, pulando para trás. "**Você é um mesquinho! Tome isto!**" ela disse, vingando-se com um ataque de gelo.

**Segundos mais tarde...**

Kyo veio correndo do seu escritório nos fundos para a frente.

"**O que é todo esse alvoroço aqui?**" ele perguntou, parando diante de Iori, que estava inteiramente preso dentro de um bloco de gelo com uma cara de 'eu vou estrangular essa garota quando sair daqui'.

"**Ow cara**." Kyo suspirou enquanto usava seus poderes de fogo para descongelar Iori. Quando ele pôde se movimentar, virou-se lentamente para Kyo e encarou-o ferozmente.

"**H-hey, não me olhe assim! Lembre-se de todo o dinheiro que vai ganhar no fim da tarde**." Kyo lembrou o ruivo antes de voltar ao seu escritório.

Iori sacudiu-se para tirar o excesso de água nele e viu Maxima se aproximar do balcão com Kula ao seu lado. Maxima não parecia nada feliz.

"**Hey, você, foi você quem assustou a minha pequena princesa, Kula?**" Maxima indagou, braços cruzados.

"**Quem quer saber?**" Iori respondeu grosseiramente.

"**É melhor pedir desculpas agora ou nós vamos embora.**" Maxima avisou.

"**Vá limpar sua bunda.**" Iori cuspiu nele.

Isso irritou Maxima... ao máximo.

"**Agora você conseguiu! MAXIMA REVENGER!!!**" berrou Maxima enquanto agarrava Yagami pelo pescoço e o arremessava de cabeça em uma tina de chocolate quente, então deu uma cabeçada no ruivo e o jogou no balcão de trás, quebrando-o.

Maxima e Kula imediatamente deixaram o estabelecimento.

Kyo outra vez voltou até frente para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"**Iori, o que houve?**"

Arrastando-se para fora do balcão e acertando o assoalho com baque surdo, Iori levantou-se com um rosnado para Kyo.

"**H-hey! Calma! Eu sei que serviço público não é o seu forte, mas você pode fazer isto! Aqui, isso acalmará os seus nervos.**" Kyo disse, oferecendo ao ruivo uma nota de 50 dólares.

Iori arrancou ela das mãos do outro e foi trocar o uniforme para um limpo. Quando estava novamente arrumado, retornou para a frente, onde viu Ash escorado próximo ao balcão.

"**Bem vindo a Sorveteria do Kyo Bla Bla Bla. O que você quer?**" Iori disse friamente para o novo cliente.

"**Hmmm... sim, eu vou querer um Strawberry Sherbet com uma cereja no topo**" Ash disse, debruçando-se sobre o balcão, com um largo sorriso enquanto olhava para Iori.

"**Quantas bolas?**" Iori indagou, um pouco desconfiado de como Ash o observava.

"**Duas, uma para mim, e uma para você, fofinho**" Ash disse para Iori, agora sentando no balcão e ficando mais perto do ruivo.

"**Ah inferno... KYO!!!!!!**"

Outra vez Kyo correu até a frente.

"**O que está acontec--- Oh meu Deus, é o Ash!!!**" Kyo disse chocado.

"**Ah droga, você já está saindo com alguém. Bem, bom dia para vocês, meu casal fofo**" Ash comentou, mandando um beijo para os dois antes de sair do estabelecimento.

Ambos estremeceram com o que aconteceu. Iori virou para Kyo outra vez.

"**Se eu tiver que lidar com outro cliente gay, eu me demito!**" Yagami avisou.

Uma gota apareceu na testa de Kyo enquanto ele dava a Iori outra nota de 50, que o ruivo pegou rapidamente num instante.

"O**lha, nossa política é servir qualquer pessoa, não importa o quão estranha ela pareça. Agora continue, você tem 20 minutos até a sua pausa para o almoço.**" Kyo disse, e voltou ao seu escritório mais uma vez.

O próximo consumidor que surgiu era Ralph Jones.

"**O que é isso?**" Iori perguntou para ele sem se preocupar de recitar o discurso 'bem vindo à sorveteria'.

"**Eu vou querer cinco galões de Rocky Road**" Ralf disse.

"**Vai custar $29.99**" Yagami respondeu, pegando uma embalagem de sorvete sabor Rocky Road.

"**Eu tenho um cartão de desconto militar.**" Ralf falou, procurando-o em sua carteira.

"**Nós não aceitamos cartões de desconto militar.**" Iori anunciou.

"**Mas a placa ali atrás diz outra coisa.**" Ralph apontou.

"**Que ruim.**" Iori disse. "**$29.99**" ele repetiu.

"**Olha, amigo, não me faça te socar por você não estar me dando o meu desconto!**" Ralph avisou, estalando os nós dos dedos.

"**E eu já te disse, sem desconto, seu idiota!**" O ruivo respondeu de volta.

"**Okay, você pediu por isso! GALACTICA PHANTOM!!!!!**"

**De volta ao escritório de Kyo**

Kyo estava assinando alguns papéis e calculou quanto ele não ganharia com a abertura do primeiro dia.

**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Depois de ouvir um estrondo vindo do corredor, Kyo corre para fora para ver o que estava acontecendo de errado.

Ele vê o corpo de Iori com a cabeça enterrada na porta do freezer de sorvetes e suas pernas balançando para cima e para baixo fora dele, e Ralph saindo da sorveteria, batendo os pés, com todos os seus sorvetes, após ter deixado 30 dólares no balcão.

"**Oh meu...**" Kyo disse, balançando a cabeça.

**Próximo capítulo: Chang & Choi juntam-se à equipe, logo o próximo!**


	3. Chang & Choi juntamse à equipe

**Capítulo 3**

Era a pausa para o almoço de Iori. Durante esse tempo, Kyo o chamou de volta ao seu escritório para discutir sobre os contratempos de mais cedo.

"**Okay, Iori, obviamente que o turno da manhã não foi muito bem afinal. Com isso, eu tenho uma sugestão de como você deve atender os nossos clientes...**" Kyo começou a explicar para Iori, que sentou em uma cadeira, braços cruzados.

"**Tocar fogo neles?**" Iori respondeu, sombrancelha erguida.

"**Hum... não era o que eu tinha em mente...**" Kyo respondeu em uma risadinha nervosa. "**Eu estava pensando em uma coisa mais como... sua expressão facial...**"

"**E o que exatamente há de errado com a minha expressão facial?**" Iori disse com um rosnado.

"**O que eu estou tentando dizer é que você tem que sorrir mais vezes para os nossos clientes.**" Kyo falou "**Vamos, dê um sorriso.**"

Iori acomodou-se na cadeira e encarou Kyo.

"A**h, vamos! Eu aposto que pelo menos uma vez na vida você sorriu!**"

Yagami hesitou por um momento, antes de realmente tentar sorrir. Ele se esforçou m tentar mudar aquele sorriso antipático em alguma coisa convidativa. O resultado final foi um tanto assustador, uma expressão distorcida ia de um lado ao outro da cara de Iori.

"**Meu deus...**" Kyo gritou, pulando para trás em sua cadeira. "**Com uma aparência como essa, você faria o Yamazaki ter pesadelos.**"

"**Hmph.**" Iori grunhiu, levantando-se e saindo da sala. "**Eu vou comer alguma coisa. Até mais tarde, perdedor.**"

Momentos depois, o sino da porta da sorveteria sendo aberta soou, e Iori colocou a cabeça para dentro do escritório de Kyo.

"**Hey Kyo! Um cara de Kung-fu, um gordo-burro e um anão querem ver você.**" ele falou, antes de retornar para a frente.

"**Hmmm?**" Kyo ficou surpreso ao ver Chang e Choi caminhando até o seu escritório com Kim Kap Hawn seguindo-os de perto, atrás. "**Hey Kim, o que posso fazer por vocês?**" Kyo perguntou.

"**Como parte do antigo tratamento de reabilitação desss dois criminosos, eu recomendei que eles trabalhavam algumas horas como voluntários em algum lugar, assim, eu escolhi a sua loja, Kyo**" Kim explicou. "**Acha que pode arranjar uma ocupação temporária para esses dois?**"

Kyo olhou do alto da cabeça de Chang e desceu até abaixo de sua mesa para dar uma olhada em Choi. "**Acho que não vai ter nenhum problema**" Kusanagi respondeu.

"**Ótimo! Vou deixar esses dois com você. Voltarei mais tarde. Agora, vocês dois se comportem enquanto estou fora!**" Kim enquanto saía da sala.

"**WOW, quem morreu e te fez mãe?**" Iori deu uma risadinha ao ver os dois novatos, caminhando de volta ao escritório de Kyo enquanto comia um hamburguer.

"**Iori, bem na hora! Eu quero que você mostre o lugar a esses dois e lhes dê uniformes também.**" Kyo falou.

"**Faça isso você mesmo.**" Iori disse entre os dentes.

De repente, Chang agarrou Iori pelas pernas e o ergueu até o nível do seu olho.

"**Nosso chefe aqui disse para nos dar um passeio e uniformes, então faça!!!**" Chang disse em um tom intimidador para Iori.

"**Filho da...**" Yagami resmungou, antes de cair no piso com um baque surdo.

Assim Kyo tem três trabalhadores. Que acontecimentos malucos irão ocorrer quando os três trabalharem no balcão principal da sorveteria?

_**Próximo: Terry, Mai, Geese e Angel, em breve!**_


	4. Terry, Mai, Geese e Angel

**Capítulo 4**

Era o turno da tarde agora.

Iori voltou ao balcão da frente, desta vez acompanhado de Chang e Choi. Chang vestia um uniforme três números menor enquanto Choi usava um quatro números maior. Iori olhou para eles e balançou a cabeça.

"_Porque...?_" ele pensou, antes do próximo cliente entrar.

Era Mai.

"**Bem vinda a Sorveteria do Kyo. Como pos-**" Iori começou a falar, até ser interrompido por Chang.

"**Whoa!!! Olha só ela! Eu quero atende-la!**" Chang disse excitado enquanto se aproximava de Iori, que é jogado para o outro lado da sorveteria e cai em algumas mesas com um estrondo.

"_**Maldito gordo idiota... ele pode cuidar dela para agora.**_" ele resmungou, empurrando para o lado algumas cadeiras que caíram em cima de si.

"**Olá garotos. Qual a especialidade de hoje?**" ela perguntou com um sorriso sedutor. Chang estava começando a suar baldes de água de ansiedade.

"**Bem... n-nós temos B-bubble G-gun Swirl...e...t-também temos...**" Chang tentava parar de babar, olho fixo na ninja semi-vestida, antes de Choi pular nele.

"**Quer provar uma amostra?**" Choi perguntou para ela.

"**Certo.**" Mai falou.

A dupla procurou dentro da caixa pelo referido item, mas não encontraram-no.

"**Oh-oh, o sorvete não está aqui!**" Chang relicou.

"**Está no freezer de trás!!!**" Iori gritou do outro lado do estabelecimento.

"**Ok, vamos pegar um pouco!**" Choi disse quando ele e Chang correram em direção a parte de trás da loja.

Enquanto Mai esperava pacientemente, Iori finalmente conseguiu voltar ao seu posto atrás do balcão.

"**Iori... este é o último lugar que eu esperaria encontrar você trabalhando.**" ela comentou, dando risadinhas.

O rosto de Iori estava ficando vermelho-beterraba de vergonha e raiva.

**Enquanto isso no freezer de estoque da Sorveteria**

Chang abriu a porta e entrou no freezer, seguido de Choi. Ambos procuravam pelo sorvete lá dentro.

"**Achei!**" Chang disse, erguendo o décimo pote de sorvete. Ele virou e falou para fora do freezer.

Ele fecha a pesada porta do freezer, pensando que Choi já tinha saido.

Choi ficou trancado dentro do congelador.

**De volta para Frente**

"**Aqui está!**" Chang falou enquanto corria para dar a Mai uma prova do sorvete, mas ao invés disso escorrega na poça de suor que excretou mais cedo, fazendo ele escorregar e cair, derrubando o pote de sorvete em Mai, acertando-a e sujando o seu pé.

"**TERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**" ela gritou. Segundos mais tarde, Terry Bogard pisou dentro da sorveteria e viu a bagunça.

"**Hey! Quem jogou sorvete na minha parceira Mai?**" Terry exigiu saber.

Chang imediatamente abaixou-se sob o balcão, deixando Iori sozinho naquela situação.

"**Você está bem?**" Terry perguntou a Mai.

"**Sim, eu estou bem.**" ela falou.

Terry caminhou até Iori.

"**Parece que você é a gerente por aqui, tudo bem?**" Terry perguntou a ele.

"**Eu já estive melhor, e não, eu não sou o supervis---**" Iori começou a dizer.

"**Buster Wolf!!!**" Terry gritou, investindo contra Yagami, que com um soco atravessa a parede de trás até o escritório de Kyo.

Logo depois, Mai e Terry saem da sorveteria.

**Escritório de Kyo**

Kyo pulou para fora de sua cadeira quando Iori atravessou a parede.

"**Iori!!! O que aconteceu desta vez?**" Kyo perguntou em choque.

"**Pergunte ao gordão e o anão!**" Iori disse bruscamente, levantando-se e caminhando cambaleante para fora da sala.

Kyo suspirou.

"**Eu conversarei com eles mais tarde. Agora é hora de checar o estoque de sorvete no freezer.**" ele falou, agarrando uma prancheta e indo em direção a porta.

**No freezer de estoque da sorveteria**

Kyo abriu a porta e adentrou o freezer.

"**Certo, vamos ver o que ainda temos no estoque...**"

"**Chocolate Ripple... checado...**"

"**Banana Nut... checado...**"

"**Coookies N'Cream... checado...**"

"**Choi congelado... checado...**"

"**...ESPERE UM MINUTO...CHOI CONGELADO?!?!**"

Kyo deixou cair a prancheta quando viu Choi congelado em um bloco de gelo. Kyo balançou a cabeça e agarrou ele, carregando ele para fora, para a frente.

**De volta para a frente.**

De volta ao balcão principal, Kyo viu Chang e Iori tendo uma discussão com outro cliente.

"**Geese Howard?!?!**" Kyo exclamou, derrubando Choi no chão, despedaçando o gelo que o aprisionava.

"**Você, garoto, você é o proprietário deste estabelecimento?**" Geese indagou Kyo.

"**Sim, eu sou...**" Kusanagi respondeu.

"**Meu projeto é expandir minha influência por toda South Town. Esta sorveteria está na minha zona. Então, entregue-a!**" Geese exigiu.

"**Ei Kyo, eu digo que nós podemos acabar com esse cara.**" Iori sugeriu.

"**Isso, vamos triturá-lo!**" Chang acrescentou.

"**Vocês sabem...essa é a melhor idéia que eu ouvi o dia inteiro!**" Kyo disse, agora despertando suas chamas.

Todos pularam de uma só vez em Geese, acertando-o fácil no meio do alvoroço. Depois que Geese foi derrotado, eles o jogaram para fora da sorveteria.

"**Até que enfim alguma coisa interessante aconteceu por aqui.**" Iori disse.

Logo depois, Choi finalmente degelou totalmente e pôde se mexer.

"**O que aconteceu?**" ele perguntou desnorteado.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, as portas do lugar se abriram abruptamente outra vez.

Desta vez era Angel.

"**Oi gracinhas...**" ela falou com uma voz mais sedutora que Mai, escorando-se no balcão.

Os olhos de Chang quase saltaram para fora da cabeça quando ele a viu.

"**Eu vou atendê-la!!!**" ele anunciou excitado, virando para o lado e acidentalmente tropeçando em Choi e começou a cair sobre Iori.

"**Nãooooooooooooooooo!!!!**" Iori gritou, antes que seu rosto fosse 'dar de cara' com a bunda de Chang caindo sobre ele.

"**Ow meu...**" Angel disse, corando, olhando do balcão.

Kyo balançou a cabeça envergonhado.

_**Capítulo Final: Kensou e Shingo, logo!**_


	5. Kensou e Shingo

**Capítulo 5**

Era o turno da tarde. faltava uma hora para fechar o dia na sorveteria.

"**Maldito tempo. Mais uma hora até eu ganhar e sair deste lugar estúpido.**" Iori resmungou para si enquanto esfregava o piso. Chang e Choi cuidavam da caixa registradora.

Instantes depois, mais dois clientes entraram no estabelecimento.

Eram ninguém menos que Kensou e Shingo.

"**Que ótimo. O lambe-botas do Kyo e o namorado manco da Athena estão aqui.**" Iori disse respirando fundo.

"**Oh sim! Hora do sorvete!!!**" Shingo animou-se enquanto corria em direção ao balcão.

"**Eu me pergunto se eles têm sorvete sabor pãozinho doce.**" Kensou falou, lambendo os lábios.

Ambos, sem perceber o piso molhado que Iori estava esfregando acabam escorregando. Shingo desliza para a frente e bate na caixa dos sorvetes, quebrando o vidro dela. Kensou desliza para trás, batendo em Iori que cai de cara no balde de água que usava para limpar o chão.

"**Ooops, desculpe moço.**" Kensou disse com um sorriso amarelo. Iori continuou com a cara na água, tamborilando os dedos no piso de frustração.

De volta ao balcão da frente, Shingo estava pronto para fazer o pedido.

"**O que vai ser?**" Choi perguntou a ele.

Antes que Shingo pudesse dizer o pedido, Kensou correu para perto dele e o fez.

"**Eu vou querer quarenta e três bolas de sorvete sabor pão doce de carne.**" ele falou.

"**E eu vou querer dez galões de Dark Chocolate Diarrhea Delight!**" Shingo adicionou.

Chang, Choi e até Iori soltaram um 'WTF' diante dos dois pedidos.

"_Espere... com um pedido como esse, eu vou sair daqui esta tarde com os bolsos cheios de grana_" Iori pensou com um enorme sorriso "_Talvez isso valha a pena depois de todo esse trabalho..._"

Depois de cinco minutos arrastando todo os sorvete preciso do quarto de trás, Chang e Choi deram aos dois o pedido. A porção de Shingo estava dentro de uma banheira, e a de Kensou estava empilhada tão alta quanto a inclinada Torre de Pisa.

"**Obrigado caras!**" ambos disseram simultaneamente quando pegaram os seus sorvetes. Shingo mergulhou sua cabeça na banheira e começou a comer de boca aberta o Chocolate enquanto Kensou devorava a torre de sorvete como se fosse Pac-man.

"**Porcos...**" Iori disse, girando os olhos. "**Ei Kyo! Eu estou pronto para marcar o ponto!**" Iori gritou em direção a sala de trás.

"**Kyo?!?!?**" Shingo disse enquanto tirava a cabeça para fora do Chocolate. Ele virou e viu Kyo caminhando em direção a frente da sorveteria.

"**KYO-SAN!!!!!!**" Shingo gritou em deleite quando enxergou Kyo.

"**Ah não, Shingo!!!!**" Kyo gritou em choque quando Shingo grudou nele como uma roupa suja. Kyo tentou o melhor que pôde para afastar o estudante dele, mas falhou. Depois que decidiu desistir, Kyo arrastou-se até Iori.

"**Eu acho que está na hora. Então, quanta grana nós fizemos?**" Kyo perguntou.

"**Ah sim, eu esqueci. A conta total é de $700**" Chang disse aos dois garotos.

Kensou e Shingo pararam e olharam um para o outro.

"**Você está pagando, certo?**" Shingo perguntou.

"**Eu achava que você estava pagando!!!**" Kensou falou para ele.

"**Quer dizer que nenhum dos dois têm dinheiro?**" Choi perguntou.

Os dois balançaram a cabeça simultaneamente e engoliram em seco.

"**Que diabos...**" Iori disse enquanto avançava em direção aos dois garotos. Shingo gritou e começou a fugir dele. Iori estava quase pegando-o quando, ao virar num canto, tropeça na banheira de sorvete e cai de cara nela. Ele sai dela completamente coberto de sorvete de Chocolate.

Iori estava muito irritado agora.

"**EU GASTEI TODO O MEU DIA TRABALHANDO NESTA DROGA DE SORVETERIA E AGORA TENHO QUE SAIR HOJE SEM NADA!!!!!**" Iori gritou, despertando seus poderes de chama púrpura.

"**Oh-oh...**" todos falaram quando Iori entrou em estado de fúria e começou a incendiar todo o estabelecimento numa fúria cega.

"**FUJAM!!!!**" Chang gritou enquanto ele, Choi, Kyo, Shingo e Kensou corriam da loja antes que ela desabasse.

Depois da sorveteria vir abaixo, Iori emergiu do entulho e afastou aparentemente sem machucados.

"**Eu vou pra casa.**" ele disse enquanto descia a rua.

Todos ficaram ali em pé, se entreolhando, até Chang falar.

"**Então... vamos ganhar uma promoção?**" ele perguntou.

"**Ah cala a boca...**" Kyo disse, caindo no chão.

**O Fim!!!**

* * *

_Então, o que vocês acharam? Comentários por favor!!!_

**Não esqueça de verificar a sequência: Iori's Deli, logo!**

**Nota do Tradutor:** _É isso aí pessoal, chegamos ao final de A Sorveteria de Kyo, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! Possivelmente no futuro eu traduzirei a sequência desta história, Iori's Deli. E, como o autor original escreveu, não esqueçam de postar comentários!!! Especialmente se for sobre a tradução.  
Grato desde já,  
Sabaku_


End file.
